


KnotFormer Photos

by ladydragon76images



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: KnotFormers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76images/pseuds/ladydragon76images
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No comics, just the 'baby' pics of the KnotFormers I've done, but please enjoy! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Floppeh (Ratchet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prototype here took just under 33 hours of designing and crocheting to complete and he’s made with cheap RedHeart shimmer yarn I had laying about for a few years. He has buttons for joints so he is very floppy.
> 
> The hands for my KnotFormers come from Sharon Ojala of _Amigurumi To Go_ , who designed them and created [a tutorial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JALEPBcJ87E&feature=youtu.be) which I then modified to my use. The head was also designed with assistance. [The Ideal Sphere](https://mspremiseconclusion.wordpress.com/) can be created by going to that site there and entering the info it asks for. It was still on me to decide where the increases and decreases in each round went, but that handy dandy .pdf sent to my email gave me the exact size head ball I was after without days of trial and error. If you crochet, check both out, they’re cool as heck.
> 
> Ratchet is just about 16 inches tall with the helm ridge. He’s stuffed lightly with polyfil (just enough to hold the shapes), the optics are glued on with fabric glue, and while I DID securely knot as many of the yarn tails as I could, I would NOT consider KnotFormers to be appropriate children’s toys. I’d also say that while all materials used to create this one (glue included) are machine washable, I wouldn’t attempt that either for fear of ruining him.

[](http://imgur.com/lvnxVr5)   
[](http://imgur.com/mzlyWiv)


	2. Tester - Ratchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the difference doll joints make! Tester is on the left of the pic (with the grey face), and Prototype is on the right. Doll joints!! With them, Tester can actually stand. It’s a bit funny to try to balance him, but he will stand!

[](http://imgur.com/mhsAoHV)   
[](http://imgur.com/6JuyF3p)


	3. G1 Grimlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimlock is the first OFFICIAL KnotFormer! He now lives very happily with NKfloofiepoof.
> 
> He is about 9 inches/almost 23cm tall, has 59 skeins of DMC embroidery thread in him, is stuffed with polyfil, and has a few bits of plastic canvas for stability. Grimlock’s jointed at the neck, shoulders, and hip-thighs with buttons. He CAN stand on his own, but it takes a little futzing to find the balance. He’s top-heavy. LOL.
> 
> Grimlock is NOT a toy. KnotFormers are securely knotted, but they are definitely not meant to be for play. Gentle snuggles, yes. Play? No. Definitely not.

[](http://imgur.com/gAniodV)   
[](http://imgur.com/s6wL4Jx)   
[](http://imgur.com/th633vj)   
[](http://imgur.com/uPLp4Y6)   
[](http://imgur.com/nUbCHLT)


	4. G1 Prowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl took 52 skeins of DMC embroidery thread. He weighs in at 129g, and is about 22cm tall from the top of his helm ridge to the tip of his toe. Prowl does have a few extra pieces of plastic mesh in him (back plate, larger pieces in the doorwings, and also one in the front rectangle of his helm ridge) as well as being fully doll jointed instead of button jointed.
> 
> He CAN balance on his own, and does a decent job of it once I fiddled with him a bit.

[](http://imgur.com/x1JpJlH)   
[](http://imgur.com/wlyziYd)   
[](http://imgur.com/sjLXzwu)   
[](http://imgur.com/VLZIoXQ)   
[](http://imgur.com/PqKtrCA)   
[](http://imgur.com/dmWE7Fm)


	5. IDW Perceptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perceptor is 22.5 cm tall, weighs in at 113g, and used 48 skeins of DMC embroidery thread. He’s got those doll joints in there and is pretty easy to balance on a flat surface.

[](http://imgur.com/wyvyMFk)   
[](http://imgur.com/u9AJQSc)   
[](http://imgur.com/U6ExeLW)   
[](http://imgur.com/8Zu23DW)   
[](http://imgur.com/BuTRFSj)


	6. Nemesis Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Bebbe!
> 
> Nem was created using 51 skeins of DMC embroidery thread, dime sized doll joints, polyfil, and only two pieces of plastic mesh in the shoulders and front of his helm ridge.
> 
> He weighs in at 108g, and is round about 23cm tall. He was particularly hard to photograph with all that black, but is SO cute in person.

[](http://imgur.com/cPfTo6s)   
[](http://imgur.com/I2oVSR2)   
[](http://imgur.com/56ZAGeL)   
[](http://imgur.com/zjfnn4C)   
[](http://imgur.com/5NjSBnS)


	7. Movie Jazz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spark ignition was at 23:35 on November 30, 2015. Jazz weighs in at 106g and is 22cm tall at the tips of his helm finials. Which I LOVE. Those came out great if I say so myself.
> 
> Jazz took 45 skeins of DMC embroidery thread, 36 of which were silver. LOL!

[](http://imgur.com/0UkLVPF)   
[](http://imgur.com/g4CRgZM)   
[](http://imgur.com/KdjIRv1)   
[](http://imgur.com/K0e67dU)   
[](http://imgur.com/7B2pI6E)   
[](http://imgur.com/7F8zzkW)


	8. G1 Sunstreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s for Kid2′s bday. Slightly late, but he didn’t mind. ^_^ There are a couple things I’d do different on Sunstreaker next time I make him, but this will do for my 11 year old. (No, I do NOT recommend KnotFormers as gifts for kids. I know my kids, and I’m here to be sure Sunstreaker will be taken care of well.) For one, I didn’t make the chest plates or windshield big enough to accommodate side windows. I also think I’d make the crown-like helm detail too. Overall though, I’m very happy with him. More than that, Kiddo ADORES him.

[](http://imgur.com/h0JVxiH)   
[](http://imgur.com/rRRHYMP)   
[](http://imgur.com/FJiMPT1)   
[](http://imgur.com/JuY002A)


	9. Movie Jazz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Jazz I've made!

[](http://imgur.com/rmyBIez)

[](http://imgur.com/rIYX1rt)

[](http://imgur.com/5bvFjzw)


End file.
